EL Amante De Lady Rarity
by Peace-san
Summary: Resibido Por Correccion... Rarity tiene una admirador secreto el cual le pide conocerla a lo que ella acude sin pensar el la ola de acontecimientos que esta simple decisión conlleva.


El Amante de Lady Rarity  
Ver.2

Parte 1 l'Amant

Una reunión secreta se llevaba a cabo en Sugar Corner, Rarity muy emocionada platicaba algo muy interesante a sus buenas amigas.

\- ¡No inventes! ¿Es en serio?  
\- ¡Por supuesto, querida! Pero por favor no grites, Pinkie no quiero que nadie se entere y mucho menos Spike, sería algo muy decepcionante para mi pobre Spikey Wikey.  
\- Pero cuéntanos, ¿cómo lo conociste?  
\- Bueno Twilight, en realidad aún no lo conozco.  
\- ¿¡CÓMO!?  
\- ¡Ssh! Silencio chicas, déjenme que les explique.  
\- ¡ENTENDIDO!  
\- ¡Silencio Dash!  
\- ¡Jejeje! Lo siento es que estoy muy emocionada.  
\- ¡Ok! Verán hace como dos semanas Derpy me entregó unas flores y una carta la cual decía: "Para mi Lady, un admirador secreto." Al principio me incomodó un poco pero después me emocioné, esa vez no le tomé mucha importancia pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero unos días después, me llegó otro paquete, esta vez eran finos chocolates dentro de una caja en forma de corazón aterciopelado y días después un pequeño joyero con bellas incrustaciones de diamantes, finalmente hace poco llegó este pequeño anillo para cuerno con un pequeño rubí de fuego incrustado en él, intrigada esta vez detuve a Derpy para preguntarle quien me lo había mandado pero sólo atinó a decirme "Lindo." Ya ves como es ella, en fin, lo que me intriga es la carta que venía con el anillo, esta vez decía "Quiero conocerte en persona, perdona mi atrevimiento pero ya no puedo más, te mando este anillo como la más sincera muestra de lo que siento por ti."  
\- ¡Vayaa, dulzura! Eso sí que es atrevido ni la abuela Smith nos había contado algo parecido y mira que es toda una potranca muy vivida.  
\- Por favor Applejack no seas sarcástica, mira lo mortificada que esta Rarity.  
\- ¡Gracias Twilight! Bueno *emm* a lo que iba en realidad es que voy a regresárselo.  
\- Emm, mmm, No crees que eso sería un poco grosero de tu parte.  
\- No Fluttershy, quedárselo si, por que sería darle falsas esperanzas y yo no quiero compromisos aún, además... Emm, no, olvídenlo.  
\- ¡Oye si quieres yo se lo regresó y de camino le muestro el viejo uno dos, para que no te vuelva a molestar!  
\- ¡No Dash! Déjamelo a mí yo debo resolver esto.  
\- ¿A todo esto que han dicho tus padres al respecto?  
\- ¡Pero querida Twilight! ¿no recuerdas que hace tres semanas salieron de viaje a Hoofwaii? Incluso esta vez llevaron a Sweetie bell con ellos, eso me recuerda, Applejack, Sweetie bell le manda saludos a tu hermanita y dijo que traería regalos para ella y también para Scootalo.  
\- ¡Gracias dulzura! Se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa.  
\- Bueno ahora volviendo al asunto yo misma me encargaré de ese admirador, si hay algo que no soporto es un tipo arrogante y cobarde que no es capaz de dar la cara, ya verá ese cobarde.  
\- ¡Si hazle una gran fiesta de despedida yo te ayudo con eso!  
\- Pinkie, por última vez no hay fiestas para nadie ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Y un Muffin?  
\- No, nada, ¿entendiste? y en general no quiero que ninguna me siga ¿De acuerdo?  
\- ¡Está bien!

Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Pinkie promise?  
\- ¡Pinkie promise!

Nuevamente repitieron todas

\- ¡Ah! Twilight quiero pedirte algo en especial a ti, que nunca jamás le menciones a mi lindo y adorable Spikey Wikey de lo que hablamos hoy, no me gustaría herirlo.  
\- ¡De acuerdo amiga ni una palabra! Por ello cuando me dijiste que esta era reunión secreta le dije que fuera al mercado a surtir los víveres en este momento debe andar por llegar a la biblioteca.  
\- ¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias cariño!

Y poco después las seis amigas salían de su reunión secreta, cada una se dirigía a sus labores diarias, Twilight, como nueva princesa estudiaba más que nunca acerca de sus deberes como tal, Fluttershy se dirigió al mercado por algunos víveres para las mascotas, Dash por su parte tomó a Pinkie y se la llevo lejos, ya que a pesar de su promesa su curiosidad era mayor, sin embargo Rainbow Dash la reprendió y pareció calmarse así que ambas decidieron que sería mejor acompañar a Applejack que debía hacer unas reparaciones en Sweet Apple Acres y algo de ayuda le vendría muy bien.

Por otro lado Rarity se dirigía hacia el puente que estaba casi por el bosque Everfree lugar donde la carta decía que se verían, había reservado esa parte de la carta para sí, pensaba seriamente de lo que le diría a ese misterioso admirador y de cómo le pondría un alto, "Vaya tipo que se cree para no darme la cara, otro simplemente ya hubiera hecho el intento de hablarme. Incluso quizás sea un pony poco agraciado." Esos eran sus pensamientos, al llegar al lugar de la cita miró el sitio desierto, un sentimiento de frustración y decepción, llenaron su corazón.

\- ¿Qué, no está? Vaya cobarde, esto es lo más indignante que me hayan hecho yo…  
\- ¡Hola! ¡Aaah!

Detrás de ella apareció un semental de gallardo porte, un unicornio de crines esmeralda y blanca piel, era mucho más apuesto de lo que pudiese imaginar, mucho más que la primera vez que vio al príncipe Blueblood, "Tranquila Rarity, puede ser un patán como el príncipe." Pensó, fue entonces que aquel Patán habló.

\- ¡Oh mi lady Rarity, mil disculpas si la asuste! Déjeme decirle que de cerca es aun más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

Aquella voz tan elegante y varonil la perturbo momentáneamente, pero se recupero casi de inmediato.

\- ¡E-es un placer conocerte! ¿Emm…? - ¡Oh, de nuevo le pido perdón! Me llamo l'Amant, llegue hace un par de semanas a Ponyville y quede prendado de su belleza mi lady.  
\- ¿¡Ah, sí!? Sabes Sr. Pomposo cuando alguien te agrada se lo dices en persona y no le mandas un anillo de compromiso por correo y sin siquiera que sepa quien la pretende.

L'Amant se quedo sin palabras, incluso por unos momentos quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- ¡Sin embargo, te agradezco los presentes pero… oye, joyas así no se le regalan a las chicas sin antes haberse presentado como es debido!  
\- ¡L-lo siento mi lady! y-yo, es costumbre de donde vengo, quizás, lo de las joyas si fue demasiado, pero en verdad usted me hace sentir como que estalla mi corazón al verla, "Aah" bueno me disculpo, y siento haberla importunado, y-yo me retiro y...  
\- ¡Espera! Yo nunca te dije que no quería volver verte, sólo has bien las cosas así que empecemos de nuevo de acuerdo. Hola me llamo Rarity, y ¿tu?  
\- ¡Y-yo! mucho gusto lady Rarity, me llamo l'Amant y soy su admirador secreto.  
\- ¡Mucho gusto lamont!  
\- ¡Jejeje! No mi lady l'Amant, arrastra un poco la "L" y la ultima "A" suena un poco como "O".  
\- ¿Lll'Amont? ¡Jejeje! Mas o menos Tu nombre hace cosquillas en la lengua y que elegante se oye.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias mi lady!  
\- Por favor solo dime Rarity no seas tan formal.  
\- De acuerdo mi… emm Rarity, m-me gustaría invitarte a mi casa emm para platicar un poco, a-a cenar nada más.

Rarity pensó un poco, quizás sería buena idea y podría cortarle las ilusiones en un lugar más discreto, lejos de miradas inoportunas, además el chico era agradable, no quería lastimarlo, en cierta forma le gustaría más como amigo, además había algo en su mirada que le resultaba muy familiar solo que no lograba ubicar que era.

\- ¡De acuerdo! una cena y una plática amistosa. ¡Claro que si mi… digo Rarity!

l'Amant le indico que lo siguiera y guío a Rarity rumbo al bosque Everfree, Rarity le pregunto por qué vivía dentro del bosque, a lo que l'Amant le dijo que no había casas disponibles en Ponyville, sin embargo alguien le consiguió una muy linda a unos cuantos pasos dentro del bosque y era verdad, no habían caminado mucho realmente cuando Rarity diviso una pequeña y acogedora casita entre algunos sauces, al llegar a la puerta el unicornio uso su magia para abrir la puerta y se inclino ante ella para que entrara primero.

\- ¡Adelante por favor! mi casa es tu casa.  
\- ¡Qué elegante, en verdad eres muy amable, no como otros!  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Jejeje, no nada, no me hagas caso.  
\- De acuerdo, por favor ponte cómoda.  
\- ¡Gracias! En verdad que amable.

Rarity se acomodó en un gran sofá muy elegante mientras l'Amant iba a la cocina, ella contemplo los muebles de aquella habitación, eran muy finos como los que viera el día que se hospedo en el palacio, "¡Vaya no es un chico cualquiera y que elegante!" había cuadros y otras cosas sin embargo algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía exactamente que, cierta familiaridad con aquel misterioso pony, por unos instantes quiso irse pero no lo hizo, era una dama y debía ser cortes con su anfitrión, saco el anillo y lo contemplo, "Es muy bello, lástima que tenga devolvérselo".

\- ¡Es muy bello, verdad! Lo compre antes de venir aquí, creo estaba predestinado a pertenecerte.  
l'Amant había regresado con ricos platillos de alta cocina, desprendían un aroma muy agradable, Rarity no supo que decir y solo asintió.  
\- l'Amant, sabes, la verdad no creo poder aceptarlo y-yo creo que no es correcto, aunque me siento muy alagada por el detalle, y… ¿Y? Emm… bueno, no sé qué más decir.  
\- ¿Y qué tal si cenamos entonces? Mi... ¡Rarity!

Dijo con alegre voz a pesar de que sus ojos mostraran lo contrario, Rarity suspiro aliviada, por un rato cenaron en silencio algo incomodo, fue Rarity la que rompió el silencio, alago la comida de que había preparado l'Amant, era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado.

\- ¡Oh, Ya sé quién eres realmente!

l'Amant abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mortificado por completo.

\- ¡Eres un chef de alta cocina, seguro que vas a palacio a mostrar tu arte, debí darme cuenta por tu Cutie Mark un corazón de diamante y gorro de chef!

El semental suspiro aliviado y riendo nerviosamente asintió,

\- ¡S-si es correcto!

Por un rato más estuvieron platicando, sus anécdotas, como ella consiguió alas una vez, visitó el palacio y se perdió en un desierto, por su parte l'Amant le contó acerca de su tierra, su arte culinario y cómo algunos mandatarios muy importantes que casi se ahogan por comer muy aprisa, rieron largamente y bebían un jugo de uva como nunca había probado, de la sobre mesa pasaron al sofá donde continuaron charlando.

\- ¡Sabes l'Amant! Al principio creía que eras un patán, como muchos otros que eh conocido pero en verdad eres muy agradable.  
\- "¡Le patán!" mi lady, digo Rarity.  
\- ¡Está bien no te preocupes! sabes quizás si acepte tu regalo es muy lindo.  
\- ¡En serio! Oh eso me hace muy feliz Rarity.

Sin poder evitarlo l'Amant beso en la boca a Rarity, esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, iba a voltearle una bofetada pero algo se lo impidió, no supo él porque sintió que eso estaba bien.

\- ¡P-perdóname, m-mi lady! yo, me deje llevar y…

Rarity se le quedo mirando enrojecida por la pena, fue ahí que notó sus profundos ojos verdes, esa mirada tan penetrante como si hubiera algo muy familiar que le hacía sentirse muy emocionada, sin poder evitarlo esta vez fue ella la que lo besó, fue un beso extraño como si buscara algo, como si quisiera descubrir algo, sin darse cuenta poco a poco su resistencia se fue venciendo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba completamente recostada en el sofá y l'Amant arrodillado en el suelo le recorría el cuello a besos que subían desde ahí hasta su boca y de regreso mientras sus cascos delineaban su grácil figura con suma ternura y delicadeza, la chica no sabía él porqué simplemente no podía negarse, era, era muy extraño comenzaba a jadear y más al sentir las sutiles caricias cada vez más atrevidas, l'Amant la recorría por todas partes como si moldeara una delicada figura de porcelana fina, llegó el momento en que el unicornio de nuevo usó su magia para cargar a su dama llevándola con toda ternura a su habitación, ahí la recostó con suavidad en su cama y de nuevo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a besos, esta vez del cuello bajaba hasta su vientre, y de ahí un poco más abajo, la chica se asustó de su propio comportamiento jamás les hubiera permitido a otro siquiera besarla y sin embargo ahora estaba ahí en la habitación de aquel misterioso pony, en su propia cama, trato de resistirse pero simplemente no podía o no quería, l'Amant aumentó el tono de las caricias y cada vez se volvían mucho más atrevidas, ahora besaba sus muslos y sus cascos le recorrían las caderas, ella jadeaba, sin saber qué hacer su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte amenazando con salir de su pecho, nunca había sentido nada parecido y ni siquiera sabía cómo terminaría, l'Amant comenzó un camino ascendente por aquella delicada anatomía degustando cada centímetro de la blanca piel entreteniéndose un poco al llegar a su pecho con suaves besos y traviesas lamidas para luego pasar a su cuello y finalmente su boca, en este punto l'Amant ya la abrazaba por completo sin dejar de besarla, Rarity jadeaba balbuceando frases entre cortadas y comenzó temblar al sentir el palpitante miembro del semental sobre su vientre, tan grande,tan cálido, aquella carne comenzó a frotarse con suavidad sobre ella y a pesar de que por momentos sentía repugnancia hacía ella esta desapareció poco a poco dejando un sentimiento de gran excitación y ansia, el semental levantó su cadera suavemente para después bajar con suma gentileza, al tiempo que l'Amant atrapaba sus labios acallando sus gemidos cuando el semental fue entrando en su cálida flor, aquel generoso miembro forzaba las paredes de su dama abrirse lo cual le provocaba en ella una ardiente sensación de doloroso y culposo placer, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos acompañadas de palabras de negación apenas audibles, su intimidad completamente invadida y en bajo el continuo vaivén del amor no le permitía pensar bien.

\- ¡Mi Lady, mi Rarity, mi hermosa Rarity!

Murmuraba l'Amant cada que se mecía al ritmo de ese apasionado vaivén, la yegua blanca apenas conocía a ese pony y ahora él la estaba poseyendo tan gentilmente, tan amorosamente que pareciera como si se tratara de la más delicada flor sobre toda Equestria, suspiro entre sollozos lo cual alarmó a l'Amant que se detuvo de inmediato para después separarse de ella.

\- ¿Rarity, mi Lady, acaso te he lastimado?  
\- ¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡No, es que! Me haces sentir, tan especial, tan amada con nunca antes me había sentido y eso me hace sentir tan feliz y al mismo tiempo eran arrepentida, tan ruin.  
\- ¿Pero por que mi Lady, acaso tienes a alguien más? ¿Te hice faltar a un compromiso? ¡Oh dulce Celestia! ¿Qué eh hecho?  
\- ¡Tranquilo l'Amant! No pasa nada, no tengo a ese especial pony aún, no tengo ningún compromiso pendiente.  
\- ¿Y entonces, porque dices sentirte mal?

Dijo al tiempo que se separaba de ella.

\- ¡Porque nunca imagine posible tanto placer y felicidad! La forma en que me has tomado fue tan hermosa y yo...

Mientras Rarity le respondía se iba aproximando y al estar más cerca atrapó sus labios con un apasionado beso y un abrazo con el cual arrastró a l'Amant de nuevo al lecho del amor, ahora Rarity estaba sobre él y sin dejar de besarlo se subió encima rodeándolo con un piernas disponiendo su intimidad a devorar de esa dura carne otra vez, l'Amant sintió el ardiente fuego de su intimidad que lo devoraba cuando ella comenzó a descender lentamente hasta que finalmente ambas caderas se unieron, después Rarity se inclinó hacía él abrazándolo con suma ternura pasando sus cascos por debajo de su cuerpo mientras su cadera bailaba al ritmo de un fogoso y suave vaivén l'Amant le correspondió el abrazo al igual que su cadera, ambos sentían el tremendo calor de sus intimidades al fundirse la una con la otra repetidamente, Rarity tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro jadeando entrecortadamente cada vez con más dificultad esto encendía la sangre del semental que aumento el ritmo del baile del amor, la cálida y salina humedad comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos cuando casi estuvieron en el clímax, nuevamente Rarity comenzó a decir frases inentendibles entre mezcla de sollozos y jadeos algo que perturbaba al semental, pero dejo de percibirlos cuando un agudo zumbido en su cabeza comenzó a sonar acompañado de un fuerte estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo indicándole que estaba por terminar, se aferro a las caderas de la blanca yegua al igual que ella aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo y sus labios se sellaron en un intenso beso cuando una oleada de cálido amor les empapo la entrepierna, poco después de pasada la intensa oleada del amor comenzó besarla y acariciarla cual gema preciosa hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando, finalmente dejó de hacer aquellas caricias y a pesar de de aún verse agitado hablo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Mi lady te gustaría probar algo muy excitante?

Rarity no supo que decir, así que solo asintió, l'Amant le dio un beso muy apasionado en la boca lo cual hizo que el pecho de la chica palpitara más fuerte, al separarse se quedó extasiada recostada en la cama mientras el semental buscaba algunas cosas en un cofre cercano, de él saco una especie de bola rosa unida a un pequeño cinto, una extraña vara color rojo que terminaba en forma de corazón y parecía aterciopelado, era un fuete, un par de esposas forradas con peluche rosa y un par de grilletes que estaban unidos por una barra metálica ajustable, uno en cada extremo, al ver aquellas cosas la chica enrojeció pero no supo bien si de irá o excitación, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, algo andaba mal con ella simplemente no podía evitar nada, "¿Le pondría algo a la comida? ¡No puede ser que me comporte así él va a…! ¿Y si me hace algo malo y si no regreso, mis amigas podrían encontrarme si necesito ayuda? ¡Oh dulce Celestia, mi pobre Spikey Wikey!" en ello estaba pensando, en sobre como se había comportado y sobre lo que continuación pasaría, otro beso en la boca la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Querida mía! Jamás imagine que esto fuera posible, me sorprende que estés aquí en mi lecho jamás lo hubiera imaginado así y ese primer encuentro, soy tan dichoso, dime, ya has visto esos objetos, ¿aun quieres seguir adelante?  
\- ¡S-sí, por favor continúa!  
La respuesta dejo a la propia Rarity sin habla, l'Amant de nuevo la besó con más pasión que antes y ella lo abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello, luego el semental dijo:  
\- ¡Comencemos!

Rarity se sentó en la cama y l'Amant le puso primero aquella bola rosa en la boca para después ajustar el cinto por detrás de su cabeza, para luego la esposarla por la espalda, en este paso se detuvo un poco y usó la vara de corazón, con ella recorrió su cuerpo con suavidad y de vez en vez le daba pequeños golpecillos en algunas partes de su cuerpo, partes que le producían una sensación perturbadora y excitante, Rarity sintió "eso," aquella humedad que escapaba de su cuerpo con cada pequeño golpecillo, se estremecía al sentir los labios de l'Amant recorrerle de su pecho hasta la axila en donde el atrevido pony le dio un par de lengüetazos, aquello le provocó un estremecimiento inimaginable y de ahí siguió al cuello para finalmente bajar a su entrepierna, el sentir aquellos labios golosos besar y chupar a los de su entrepierna la llenó de una extraña sensación electrizante, se estremeció y lanzó un gemido placentero, aquel sonido punteo los oídos de l'Amant y lo perturbo, unos simples besos en el lugar indicado y ella comenzaba a mojarse, la tomó con suavidad y la beso en las mejillas, ella pudo percibir el aroma de su propio sexo en la boca de él, "Es… tan… excitante." Pensaba, con mucho cuidado l'Amant la recostó boca abajo y uso la barra de los grilletes, estos mantenían sus hermosas patas separadas sin poderlas juntar por más que quisiera, la acomodó a modo de que su intimidad quedara al aire, aquella hermosa y rosada vulva palpitante que aun trataba de cubrirse con la cola, pero el semental le pidió de favor que la alzara y echara a sus espaldas, ahora si podía contemplar aquel panorama sexual por completo, tan húmeda y mojada, Rarity sin poder evitarlo comenzó a guiñarle con su vulva y la pequeña perla que se ocultaba en ella comenzó asomarse repetitivamente, una invitación abierta para entrar en ella, pero l'Amant tenía otra idea, comenzó a lamerle los tobillos y alrededor de los grilletes de ahí hacia arriba mientras que usaba el fuete de corazón golpeando continuamente aquellas hermosas nalgas, una y otra y otra vez, cada lamida era acompañada de un golpe del aterciopelado fuete, aquellas bellas nalgas blancas dejaron de serlo para pasar a ser rosas y después volverse rojas como manzanas maduras por los golpes, finalmente aquellos golpes cambiaron de lugar para situarse en el guiñante sexo de Rarity, cada que guiñaba recibía un suave golpecillo que en aquella parte sensible era tremendo y más cuando el corazón llegaba a golpearle su tímida perlita.

\- ¡UNF! ¡UNF!

Jadeaba ella y cada jadeo encendía la sangre de l'Amant, ya no pudo soportar más castigo y un abundante río surgió de su entrepierna, el semental al ver esto pego su boca en aquellos babeantes labios para beber y chupar cuanto salía de ella dejándola aun más sensible de lo que ya estaba, todo esto sin dejar de abrirle y cerrarle las nalgas, "¡Oh Celestia! ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo, porque me comporto así? N-no puedo resistirlo, ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace? ¡E-eso es sucio! ¡N-no deja de hacer eso Oooh mi…!".

\- ¡UMMF!

l'Amant había pasado de su carnosa vulva al pequeño orificio de su bello culo, en donde pasaba su lengua atrevidamente para después darle golpecillos con el fuete de corazón repitiendo esto varias veces y sin dejar de estimularle la vulva con su casco libre.

\- ¡UNNF! ¡UUNF! ¡UNFF! ¡UUUNNF!

Una especie de queja mezclada con placer trataba de salir de su boca, finalmente l'Amant se retiró, a lo que Rarity agradeció, aunque fue tan fuerte la experiencia que temblaba descontroladamente, luego sintió aquello posarse entre sus nalgas y comenzar a subir y bajar recorriendo el camino de sus empapados enrojecidos a su pequeño orificio y de regreso, una y otra vez la sensación de aquella enorme barra de carne caliente recorrer su indefenso y expuesto culo, los labios de su vulva rodeaban aquella cálida carne degustándola y su pequeña perlilla asomaba golpeándolo, sentía la textura de ese gran miembro que ahora le parecía sentirlo mucho más grande y fuertemente endurecido, cada detalle y cada que su perlita lo golpeaba sentía morir, l'Amant aun le daba golpecillos con el fuete mientras que con ambos cascos juntaba sus nalgas alrededor de su miembro, era tan largo que prácticamente la cubría por completo eh incluso todavía una parte quedaba volando por sobre sus ya temblorosas nalgas que lo envolvían, aquello la perturbo de sobre manera, "¡C-celestia mía! ¡Eso es enorme!"

\- ¿M-mi lady estas lista?  
\- ¡UNF, Unf!

Dijo asintiendo, de nuevo, ella misma no esperaba esa respuesta era como si su cuerpo hablara en vez de su mente, en ese momento l'Amant hecho la cadera hacia atrás dejando caer su pesado miembro hasta quedar en la palpitante entrada de su vulva, ahí lo retuvo un poco, ya que seguía guiñando y parecía que esa vulva ansiosa y se lo estuviese besando.

\- ¡Unf! ¿Uunf? unf ¡OOUMMMMF!

La carne recibió carne, centímetro a centímetro, pulgada a pulgada, l'Amant se fue metiendo poco a poco en ella empujando suave y continuo, el calor que le rodeaba era tremendo, en verdad Rarity estaba muy caliente, el pony comenzó a jadear desde que empezara a degustar a su dama, su bella y adorada dama.

\- ¡OOOUMFFF!

Los jadeos que hacia Rarity resonaban en la cabeza de l'Amant, una sinfonía que enervaba sus sentidos, "SPIKE, MI QUERIDO SPIKE, ¿PORQUE PIENSO EN TI EN ESTE MOMENTO, PODRÁS PERDONARME?".

\- ¡UMMMFF!

l'Amant empujo de nuevo contra ella, su miembro ya había sido consumido más de la mitad, aquella abertura del amor babeaba y el aroma de esa unión comenzó a invadir la habitación, el pony se detuvo y se salió un poco para luego volver a empujar de nuevo, esta vez su miembro entró aun mucho más y continuó empujando hasta que finalmente hubo entrado por completo, "¡OOH! MI SPIKEY WIKEY ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER TÚ, PORQUE TUVO QUE SER ASÍ?" Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al sentir los golpeteos continuos de ambas caderas, aquel miembro ahora era tan masivo que ocupaba por completo toda su cavidad expandiéndola hasta el límite, carne tallando carne, fibras del placer chocando unas con otras en un estallido de lujuria sin fin, destruyendo toda razón, el placer era rey absoluto en ese momento.

\- ¡UNFF! ¡UUNF! ¡UNF!

De nuevo los azotes del aterciopelado fuete se reanudaron, esta vez el objetivo era el pequeño orificio de su hermoso culito, golpe a golpe comenzaba a hincharse, a cada bombeo del pony había un golpe, una y otra vez, cada vez más y más rápido, l'Amant la cabalgaba como todo un experto, se detenía justo cuando sentía que Rarity explotaría, luego reanudaba con fuerza, cada golpe de sus caderas los mojaba cada vez más, el ruido de esos golpes húmedos producía chasquidos, sonidos excitantes para ambos, l'Amant no había dejado de estimularla con el fuete el pequeño orificio de ella, finalmente este se había convertido en una donita muy hinchada y de un rosa muy intenso, fue entonces que se salió por completo.

\- ¡OOOUNF!

Exclamo Rarity en tono de alivio, aunque sus caderas aun seguían el ritmo impuesto por l'Amant.

\- Mi lady, mi hermosa Rarity, me gustaría poder... tomarla por su donita, yo…  
\- ¡UNF, unf!

Aquel sonido de afirmación encendió la sangre del semental y se aproximo a su rostro para besarla, fue ahí donde notó sus lagrimas.

\- ¿T-te lastime mi amor?  
\- ¡UNNF!

Como toda respuesta ella se volvió hacia el otro lado y comenzó a mover enérgicamente sus ancas, l'Amant, entendió la indirecta, se dirigió a lo que iba, primero la lubricó abundantemente con la lengua, una y otra vez hasta que aquella donilla, brillaba excitantemente, se colocó sobre ella y posó su grueso miembro en la pequeña entrada, aquella barra candente aun seguía lubricada así que empezó el empuje, moviéndolo de un lado para otro mientras empujaba poco a poco, fue expandiéndola y entrando en ella, mientras Rarity trataba de no oponer resistencia eh incluso abría su parte lo más que podía.

\- ¡OOOOUUNNFF!

De nuevo centímetro a centímetro, pulgada a pulgada, se fue abriendo paso a su virginal interior. "¡SPIKE, SPIKE, PERDÓNAME Y-YO YA NO P-PUEDO MÁSSSSSSS!" En ese momento Rarity uso su magia y destruyó todo aquello que la ataba, luego alzó aun más la cadera y le pateo a l'Amant en una pata obligándolo a entrar por completo y de golpe.

\- ¡OOOUUGHHH! ¡MÁS FUERTE, HAZLO MÁS FUERTE, AGÍTALO ASÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

Comenzó a menear su cadera de forma muy brusca, el placer la había enloquecido, ya no le importaba nada ya no pensaba en nada que no fuera sentir placer a costa de lo que fuera, las comisuras de su boca eran furiosos ríos de savia que exigían más y más placer, l'Amant logró agarrase de la cabecera de la cama y contraatacar aquellos embates, ambas caderas se golpeaban con fuerza una y otra vez, el sonido que producían era muy parecido a fuertes bofetadas, bofetadas de lujuria desatada y pasión, ambos sentían sus cuerpos pelear por ocupar ese espacio, l'Amant trataba de expandirlo y Rarity lo apretaba con fuerza, ninguno daba cuartel, los choques continuos de sus cuerpos eran fuertes, pero fue un descuido de parte de l'Amant que le dio terreno a Rarity, ella lo tomó de su pata delantera y lo jalo hacia adelante mientras ella se alzaba más lo cual ocasiono que se saliera de ella y cayera sobre la cama boca arriba, cuando menos lo sintió Rarity se montó sobre y él y sin darle tiempo a nada le devoró el miembro con su entrepierna completamente de un sólo bocado para luego empezar un continuo y salvaje golpeteo de cadera.

\- ¡ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE! ¿¡LO VES, LO SIENTES!? ES CON FUERZA ¡ASÍ ASÍ ASÍ!  
\- ¡ANF ANF ANF! ¡L-LO VEO, L-LO SIENTO OUGH!

Una voz, un recuerdo resonó en la cabeza de l'Amant, "¡Si te llegase a pasar eso domínala!" el pony trató de tomarla por el talle pero se le dificultaba, estaba completamente fuera de sí, completamente salvaje, podía sentir como su miembro era torturado hasta la locura por ella, el calor producido por sus cuerpos era tremendo le quemaba, se dejó caer hacia atrás esperando el desenlace, pero de nuevo esa voz, "¡HAZLO, AHORA!" sonó imperiosa y de nuevo alzó sus cascos y esta vez logró tomarla por el talle, ahora era su turno, se acomodó a modo de que pudiese contestar ese brutal ataque sexual y lo repelió, a pesar de estar acostado comenzó a bombearla desde abajo, sus caderas chocaban una y otra vez completamente empapadas, la fricción de sus intimidades era tan fuerte que ambos ya las tenían enrojecidas, pero continuaban aquella pasión completamente desenfrenada.

\- ¡M-MI TURNO MI LADYYY!

l'Amant uso su magia y cargo a ambos, para después depositarlos en el suelo solo que el pony quedo parado en dos patas con Rarity trenzada a él, el pony puso sus cascos delanteros en las nalgas de ella para sostenerla mejor y así de esa forma parado en dos patas comenzó a bombearla con fuerza.

\- ¡ARG, AHH, ASÍ ESTAS APRENDIENDO, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO!

Aquella pose le ayudó a empalarla más fuerte y profundo, por unos instantes siguieron así, sus caderas mojadas ya escurrían hasta el suelo, no podían dejar de hacerlo a pesar de estar completamente irritados, era como si solo existiera aquello en su vida.

\- ¡MI RARITY, MI LADY, MI AMOR!  
\- ¡CALLATE, Y NO TE DETENGAS!

Finalmente, l'Amant, se canso y regresó a la cama donde la recostó para montarla de nuevo, las piernas de ella le rodearon la cadera lo cual aprovecho para golpearse contra él con bruscos movimientos, l'Amant se salió por completo y trató de penetrarla de nuevo solo que Rarity alzó más la cadera y lo recibió en su culo de nuevo, el pony de inmediato sintió el cambio por la presión con que el pequeño culito lo mordía, su confusión le costó cara, Rarity dio un giro sin soltarlo forzándolo a cambiar de posé, nuevamente era ella la que llevaba las riendas

\- ¡MÍO, ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍO!

Comenzó a cabalgarlo con fuerza y esta vez no lo dejaría vencerla, se abrazo completamente a él inmovilizándolo y comenzó en ataque.  
\- ¡TAN GRANDE, TAN CALIENTE Y ES… MÍO!  
\- ¡ANF ANF ANF!

Los jadeos aumentaron, sus corazones palpitaban con más fuerza, ambos estaban completamente empapados en sudor y sexo, el calor comenzó a subir, lava hirviente recorría sus cuerpos en lugar de sangre, el calor llego al máximo, los chasquidos, el aroma sexual invadiéndolo todo, la excitación, la pérdida completa de la razón, finalmente dieron sus frutos, l'Amant dio un fuerte grito de dolor mezclado con placer al sentir como se vaciaba dentro de ella, mientras Rarity besaba su cuello, se vino con tal fuerza que baño ambos vientres con el agua de su amor, los reflejos involuntarios hicieron que mordiera con fuerza a l'Amant en el cuello al grado que crujió horriblemente, un hilillo de sangre manó de él.

\- ¡L'AMANT! ¡OH DULCE CELESTIA! ¿QUÉ HICE?

Completamente asustada se paró y trastrabillando busco algo con que curarle la herida, encontró algunas vendas y desinfectante con lo cual lo curó rápidamente, l'Amant yacía inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto, como fue a terminar así?

Se hinco a un lado de la cama y sollozó fue entonces que un halo mágico la envolvió cargándola con mucha suavidad, este la depositó sobre l'Amant el cual la abrazo con ternura, ya había despertado.

\- ¡M-mi Lady… Rarity! A veces la intensidad de la pasión tiene un precio y creo que eh pagado lo justo, no te asustes no es nada.

Rarity lo abrazó ya más tranquila, aun quedaba un cabo por atar pero quizás lo haría después de descansar un poco, estaba exhausta.

A la mañana siguiente Rarity abrió los ojos sobresaltada y con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la casa de l'Amant, se encontraba en su casa, en su propia cama, "¿P-pero cómo?" miró extrañada a todos lados y miró una carta sobre su mesita de noche y con nervios la tomo para leerla.

"Para mi querida Lady Rarity…  
Lo de ayer fue maravilloso pero me temo que solo fue pasajero, temo decirte que quizás nunca vuelva a verte de nuevo mi trabajo se interpone, pensé que esta vez si me quedaría en un sitio pero veo con tristeza que no es así, espero me perdones por entrar de esta forma a tu vida y que esos momentos que pasamos juntos fueron maravillosos y siempre los llevare en mi corazón también atesorare la nueva Cutie Mark que me diste aunque este en mi cuello, te amo pero no puedo quedarme, hasta siempre y por siempre tuyo… l'Amant  
P.d. El anillo está en la almohada a tu lado."

Rarity se volvió y miró aquel hermoso anillo, lo observó tratando de comprender que había pasado y porque había pasado, sin lograr entender nada, luego después de un rato suspiro con alivio, a pesar de todo, quizás fue mejor así y aunque nunca sepa él porque de su comportamiento de momento ya no importaba, pero esto le aclaro algo y se lo dejó muy en claro se levantó y después de dio una ducha para luego revisarse a profundidad sin encontrar nada raro en su cuerpo, ninguna marca que delatara lo que había pasado ayer, se arregló para salir de compras y decidida fue primero al la biblioteca, le sorprendió saber que casi era medio día, "¡Vaya lo de ayer debió dejarme más agotada de lo que creí!" sin contratiempo alguno llegó a la biblioteca y llamó varias veces, la puerta se abrió, Twilight se asomaba con gesto de enfado.

\- ¿Qué henos te dije…? ¡Oh Rarity! Pensé que eras Pinkie, sabes anda un poco extra Pinkie tu entiendes.  
\- ¡Claro querida conozco a Pinkie cuando anda así!  
\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Hey es cierto! ¿Y cómo te fue con lo de ayer!  
\- ¡Oh! Nada grave querida lo puse en su lugar y creo que demás por que se fue, jejeje, nada grave era solo un admirador casual.

Dijo esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras Twilight la miraba extrañada.

\- ¡Oh! De acuerdo. Por cierto necesito un libro sobre moda victoriana quiero sacar algo de ahí. ¿Tienes algo que me ayude querida?  
\- Por supuesto, ¡Spike, puedes traer el libro del periodo victoriano en Equestria! ¡Puedes creerlo ese dragón flojo se acaba de levantar!  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- ¡Si, míralo ahí viene! Yaaaa,"¡Aaaauuumm!" voy, perdón no pude dormir anoche alguien me arrojó un libro y me golpeo en cuell…  
\- ¿¡Rarity!?  
\- ¡Hola mi lindo Spikey Wikey! ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué fea herida tienes ahí! ¿Cómo te la hiciste?  
\- Bueno cierta pony princesa no podía dormir o tenía pesadillas y no me preguntes cómo, pero una pesada copia de las mil y una noches de Saddlerabia termino en mi cuello.  
\- ¡TWILIGHT!  
\- Lo siento fue sin querer, pero llegue a un cuento ridículo y me dio coraje, lo arroje sin darme cuenta que Spike estaba ahí, eso creo estaba medio dormida, bueno nos disculpas amiga tenemos que salir por unos pergaminos para enviarle un informe a la princesa, vamos Spike.  
\- Bien los veré más tarde, "Pss, Hey Spike ven."  
\- "¿¡Emm oh!? ¡Ya voy!

El pequeño dragón se acercó a Rarity que le indicaba que acercara el oído, cuando Spike estuvo cerca ella le dio un repentino beso en la boca, a lo que el pequeño dragón retrocedió con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- "¡Shh! Será nuestro secreto Ok."  
\- "¡Clarooo!"

Dijo con gran emoción.

\- ¡SPIKE SE HACE TARDE!  
\- ¡YA VOY! B-bueno nos vemos "¿A-mor?"  
\- ¡Jijiji! ¡Bien, ve con cuidado mi dulce Spikey Wikey!

El dragoncillo salió corriendo tras Twilight mientras Rarity lo miraba con encanto.

\- Sabré esperarte Spike, claro que te esperare, ahora se quien ocupa mi corazón, además los dragones crecen rápido, pero y esa herida en su cuello se me hace familiar, ¿Acaso él? Oh, no no no, Celestia mía que estoy pensando, jajaja, tan sólo es una casualidad.  
Dijo y se alejó sonriendo por sus extraños pensamientos.

Fin.

Parte 2:  
El secreto de l'Amant

l'Amant caminaba dentro del bosque Everfree a pesar de ser tan noche, apenas había pasado una hora y media que había ido a dejar a su hermosa dama hasta su propia casa, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se percató que flotaba por las calles, afortunadamente para el semental las calles estaban desiertas a esa hora, y ahora no le quedaba más que retirarse, sabía que a pesar de todo lo que vivieron en esos momentos el corazón de Rarity no le pertenecería nunca, resignado a su suerte siguió un sendero solitario sumido en sus pensamientos, "¡Jamás debí aceptar el trato, jamás debió siquiera pasar por mi cabeza esta absurda idea! Y ahora no se por qué hago esto, debería dar media vuelta y buscar ayuda aunque…"

\- ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Pero miren que nos trajo la lechuza! Hola "l'Amant" veo que lo pasaste muy, pero muy ¿bien verdad?  
\- ¡Reina Chrysalis!  
\- ¡Por favor querido! Tenemos un trato, no seas tan formal puedes llamarme solo Chrysalis o Chryssi, nop espera, Chryssi me gusta más.

Chrysalis se encontraba semi-recostada en la rama de un árbol.

\- A pesar de todo veo que eres "pony" de palabra eso me agrada, quien imaginaria que nada menos que tú vendrías a mi por ayuda, jejeje, oh lo siento, no me mires así en parte esto fue idea tuya, yo solo te proporcione los medios y el entrenamiento adecuado, y vaya que superaste mis expectativas.  
\- Por favor C-Chryssi esto me es doloroso no me tortures más yo solo...  
\- ¡Nada! Cariño tengo la habilidad de escuchar un corazón lastimado que sufre, por ello te encontramos en este bosque, lo demás fue a causa de tus más profundos deseos y por ello para nosotros es fácil alimentarnos de ese amor no correspondido, pero sabes alimentarse de un deseo cumplido es mas delicioso y tu querido desprendes un aroma exquisito y no solo me refiero al aroma de tus sentimientos, en verdad debiste disfrutar mucho tu encuentro con ella, ¿Verdad o acaso me equivoco?

l'Amant bajo la mirada profundamente mortificado, en ese momento Chrysalis bajo de rama con su característico aleteo, se aproximó hasta el pony y le puso una pata sobre el cuello y fue ahí que notó la venda y le pregunto completamente extrañada.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?  
\- ¡N-nada!  
\- ¡"Esto" no es una nada! Dime que te pasó.

Replicó en tono enérgico.

\- E-ella m-me mo-mordió.

Dijo tímidamente y Chrysalis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras comenzaba a esbozar una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Cómo, o sea en qué momento, porque?!  
\- Fue en el clímax, estaba sobre mí y puso su boca en mi cuello, pero no fue a propósito, no pudo controlar sus reflejos.  
\- ¡Wuajajaja! Lo sabia las modositas son las más salvajes.

Dijo entre risillas emocionadas y dando saltitos como potranquilla.

\- ¿Y te duele?  
\- ¡Auh! No lo toques me duele, me saco sangre y creo me rompió algo me trono muy fuerte y me cuesta respirar.  
\- ¡Jajajaja! Vaya premio que recibiste, bien…  
\- ¡AUH!  
\- ¡Silencio, es ella de nuevo!

Chrysalis lo jalo repentinamente bajo de un sauce llorón, ambos alzaron la mirada y entre sus ramas vieron cruzar algo en el cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Princesa Luna!  
\- ¡Shh! Podría escucharte, ah pasado por aquí desde hace tres noches creo que sospecha algo.

L'Amant sintió ganas de gritarle pero se contuvo, Chryssi tenía su palabra y como tal debía cumplirla.

\- Parece que ya se ha ido, vayámonos a un lugar más seguro, tampoco aquí no es un buen lugar para el pago, ¿no crees? Además casi termina tu tiempo, quizás un par de horas pero es suficiente para que cumplas tu parte.  
\- Si Chryssi.

Dijo completamente desmoralizado, Chrysalis notó el tono amargo en su voz, caminaron por un rato hasta una parte donde el follaje ya era tan tupido que la poca luz de la luna se perdía, conforme se adentraban ojillos brillantes les iluminaban el paso.

\- ¡Su reina ah regresado mis súbditos, pero esta vez este alimento tan especial es mío, pueden ir a buscar el suyo pero con cuidado, traten de no llamar la atención, esa molesta mariposilla de la noche anda cerca! ¡Y que nadie se atreva a molestarme!

Una nube de Changelins alzo el vuelo entre risillas burlonas para después desaparecer en la noche.

\- ¡Vamos, l'Amant! La noche aun es joven y ya tengo hambre.

Entraron a una caverna la cual se fue alumbrando conforme avanzaban, algún hechizo de iluminación estaría actuando, llegaron hasta una amplia cámara donde había un trono muy extraño más parecido a un tálamo elegante, en la cima de este había un corazón muy henchido arropado con una alas parecidas a las de los Changelings, Chrysalis dio un pequeño salto y aleteando rápidamente voló hasta a él y se sentó cruzando sus piernas de manera provocativa, después se dirigió al pony y le dijo.

\- ¡Bueno cariño! Esto solo es una formalidad, no me gusta mucho hacerla porque a veces se enfría mi comida, pero ¿podrías acercarte sumisamente y besar mis cascos?  
\- ¡Aah!

L'Amant suspiro resignado, se acerco a ella en completa sumisión para después besarle los cascos, Chrysalis dio una risilla.

\- Jijiji, ¡Gracias chico! Sabes tenía mis dudas con respecto a que lo lograras, pero después de ver a mis queridas hijas aquellas tres que te entrenaron aun no volver en sí, dije ¡wau! eres todo un garañón, yo también quiero que me muestres todo lo que has aprendido, muy bien basta de charlas ahora sube aquí junto a tu reina y dame lo que es mío.

Chrysalis al decir esto se recostó lista para recibirlo con todas sus extremidades completamente abiertas.

\- ¡Anda abrázame no me dejes esperando!

l'Amant subió hasta donde se encontraba con un poco de dificultad, luego se posó sobre ella con cuidado, fue ahí cuando Chrysalis lo abrazo por completo y comenzó a tallarse con suavidad contra él.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Sssii, tan cálido, tan aromático, tan delicioso, mmm, ricooo! ¿Hey qué pasa? ¡Oh!

l'Amant sollozaba, las lagrimas de su rostro escurrían mojando el cuello de Chrysalis.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque no me rechazó, por qué no me dio una coz y me mando al diablo.  
\- ¿Qué tienes lindo? Deberías estar feliz ¿no? La tuviste, fue tuya en cuerpo y alma.  
\- ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no debió pasar, debía amarla como en realidad soy no como esto, debió amarme como en realidad soy, mi pobre Rarity que te eh hecho. ¡Aah!  
\- ¡Mmm! Amargo arrepentimiento mezclado con lo dulce del amor y cocinado con el intenso fuego de una pasión recién vivida, bebé, no solo eres un gran cocinero de manjares, también sabes mezclar los sentimientos.  
\- ¡Oh, Chrysalis! Aaah, aaah, ¡E-eres t-tan cruel!

L'Amant comenzó a llorar. "¡Op, oop! Agria desesperación, mi cena está por echarse a perder." Chrysalis cambio su tono de voz y lo endulzó, al mismo tiempo comenzó acariciarle la espalda suavemente, tratando de consolarlo.

\- ¡Ya, ya tranquilo! Lo que pasó, pasó, si ella se comporto así es por un buen motivo en serio te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora ya no pienses en ello, mira te contaré algo, pero si le dices a alguien, te arrancaré el corazón y me lo comeré ¿entendido? ¡Muy bien! Veras hace mucho yo también estuve enamorada de…

Le susurro al oído y el semental abrió sus enrojecidos ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿En verdad?  
\- ¡Shhh! ¡Ni una palabra más! Basta con que sepas que escogió a otra y el maldito se fue con ella ¡Grrr!…  
\- ¡AUH!  
\- ¡Uups! Perdona el apretón pero… ¡Argh! Bueno ya no me importa, hay más peces en el mar, algunos algo "duros" con celosas esposas pero en fin, ahora déjame ver esa herida.  
\- ¡NO! E-es, es un recuerdo.  
\- ¡Vaya recuerdo! Aun así te curare un poco no quiero que te me desmayes a medio platillo.

Chrysalis usó su magia y un verdusco resplandor ilumino la parte herida de l'Amant, este sintió algo que se reacomodaba en su garganta y como poco a poco su respiración volvía a ser normal y el dolor amainaba.

\- ¡Listo, ahora bebé lo que sigue!

Pegó su boca en la oreja del semental y comenzó a mordisquearla y lamerla, a pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado y de con quien se encontraba, l'Amant se estremeció, percibió el cálido aliento de Chrysalis, muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que era agradable incluso perturbador, la reina comenzó acariciarle toda la grupa y hasta las nalgas atrevidamente sin dejar de estimularle las orejas, mientras le susurraba.

\- ¡Mi bebé así! ¡Mmm,! oh, veo que ya te estás animando, jejeje, recuerda esos instantes en que ella estaba debajo de ti, el aroma de su piel, el sabor de su dulce boca y su cuerpo, su hermoso y adorable trasero a tu completa disposición suplicando tu amor.

l'Amant comenzó a temblar, Chrysalis sabía tocarle las fibras de la pasión.

\- SI quieres puedo ser ella solo para ti.  
\- ¡No Chryssi! Te lo daré todo pero por favor, no te conviertas en ella.

La reina entrecerró los ojos de manera coqueta y le lamio la boca.

\- Me gusta tu estilo, en verdad me sorprendes.

Casi sin darse cuenta la cadera de l'Amant ya comenzaba con el vaivén, su erecto miembro golpeteaba la entre pierna de Chrysalis buscando su real vulva, ella alzó un poco su cadera y la unión se completó, aquella húmeda y candente hendidura lo devoró por completo señal de que ya lo deseaba, l'Amant se estremeció al sentir el cálido interior de la reina, y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

\- ¡AAH!  
\- ¡Mmm!

l'Amant veo que te agrada mi real interior, (tan húmedo y caliente, apuesto que ella no puede hacer esto…)* le dijo al oído, casi de inmediato se aferro a él con sus patas traseras y alzo su cadera uniéndola por completo con la de l'Amant, lo que vino a continuación dejo perplejo al semental, aquella vulva comenzó a succionarle el miembro con fuerza, abría y cerraba con tal poder que podía jurar que una boca era la que lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a jadear cada vez con más fuerza, sus ojos dejaron de ser tristes para tornarse diferentes, como si algo dentro de él, comenzara a despertar, fue entonces que se recostó por completo sobre la reina y comenzó a deleitarla,

\- ¡Ough¡ Vaya que estas enorme bebé, sorprendente, ¡Aaaah!

Comenzó un suave vaivén entre ellos, cada golpe de l'Amant aventaba a la reina hacia atrás, esta jadeaba en cada arremetida,

\- ANF, ANF, nene, más fuerte, más… ¡OUHG!

Finalmente los comentarios y las acciones de Chrysalis enervaron la mente del pony y l'Amant reaccionó dándole un fuerte estoque, que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Chrysalis, sintió ahogarse, los movimientos del pony se volvieron muy fuertes y violentos.

\- ¡SIII, ODIO PICANTE ODIO, ÓDIAME MÁS, CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS, CÚLPAME DE TU DESGRACIA! ¡AAAARRGHH! CASTÍGAME ¡OOOUUHHHG! ¡SÍÍÍÍ HUMÍLLAME LASTIMA MI CUERPO! ¡OOOOORRGGHHH!

Los ojos de l'Amant ahora reflejaban un deseo diferente, aquel odio lo canalizaba a través de su cuerpo hasta su miembro el cual se convertiría en su arma de castigo.

\- ¡ROOAAARRWWW!

La tomo de las caderas para levantarla y con un poco de magia se puso en pie de igual forma que hiciera con su amada solo que esta vez sería diferente, en vez de ser un delicado acto de pasión ahora buscaba lastimarla, Chrysalis era mucho más alta y por ende pesada, a lo que en esa pose la clavaria cruelmente.

\- ¡AAARGGHH!

Gritó ella al comenzar un fuerte golpeteo, una y otra vez el choque de sus caderas era tan fuerte que resonaba en toda la estancia al igual que los gritos de la reina con cada empuje incluso l'Amant trataba de brincar metiéndose tan adentro como podía y al caer lo hacía con fuerza para que el peso de ella le ayudara a su objetivo, trataba de bloquear su mente ante el torrente de sensaciones que sentía derramarse en su miembro, Chrysalis ya se había venido varias veces mojándolos por completo, aquella humedad dificultaba la acción que l'Amant pretendía además que se estaba cansando.

\- ¡ANF! ¡ANF! ¡ANF!  
\- ¡ANF! ¡AHORA LO QUE SIGUE!

Dijo el pony y la arrojó a la cama de tal forma que cayó dándole la espalda, l'Amant completamente mojado de la cadera para abajo por la savia de la reina, camino tambaleándose hasta llegar a ella que se encontraba jadeando casi sin aliento, el semental la tomo de los flancos y la obligo a empinarse dejando al aire y completamente expuesta toda su parte trasera una vez así el clavó su boca en su vulva la cual lamio con furia, la maltrataba tanto como podía, mordisqueándola con cierta fuerza, jaloneando esos carnosos eh hinchados labios continuamente, la real perla salía y entraba rápidamente una y otra vez ante tal ataque,

\- ¡Y-YAAAA! ¡AAAAAH! ¡NO-OOUGH! ¡PARAAAAH!

Comenzó a azotarle las nalgas con fuerza hasta que enrojecieron rápidamente, después se fijó en la donilla del culo la cual azotó con fuerza y después comenzó a mordisquearla hinchándola cada vez más, esto le ayudo a retomar el aliento para continuar con el castigo, subió rápidamente a la cama y se puso en posé, apunto aquella punta de su palpitante y ya muy enrojecido miembro en aquella carnosa donilla y cruelmente la penetro hasta el tope.

\- ¡AAAAARGGGH!

La reina trato de sacárselo moviéndose salvajemente de un lado a otro sin lograrlo, lo único que logro fue que l'Amant se encendiera más y arremetiera contra ella aun más fuerte sujetándola con fuerza de los flancos para que no pudiera escapar, aquello estaba fuera de control, una y otra vez azotó sus nalgas con su cadera, hasta sentir que ardían en fiebre.

\- ¡PARA! ¡P-POR F-FAVOOORRRGGGHHH! ¡AAARRGGHH!

Ambos jadeaban con fuerza como si la vida se les fuera en ese momento, una nueva oleada salió de la reina tan intensa que mojó la cama y toda su parte trasera hasta los cascos, el fuerte aroma de su encuentro lo invadía todo, de nuevo l'Amant se salió de ella y la volteo con fuerza, Chrysalis tenía la mirada perdida y de su boca escurría la savia del aquel platillo más fuerte que ella, l'Amant la tomó de ambas piernas para de nuevo poseerla con fuerza, se encontraba ya muy cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento se trasformaría, debía terminar ahora, nuevamente la penetró de un solo golpe y hasta el fondo.

\- ¡AARGH!

Gimió ella, de nuevo comenzó un bombeo frenético, parecía querer golpearla desde dentro, una y otra vez le hundía su miembro con fuerza, en ese momento comenzó una transformación y precisamente fue su miembro el que primero cambió, se adelgazo un poco y su textura se aliso para después cubrirse de minúsculos montículos semejantes a espinas, aquello enloqueció a la reina que parecía recuperarse.

\- ¡MMM! ¡QUE RICO! ¡RÁPIDO BEBÉ SIGUEEEEEEEGHHH!

Los cascos con que la sostenían se volvieron garras, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de color volviéndose purpura y tomando una textura escamosa, su cuerno se redujo hasta que despareció por completo en su lugar una hilera de espinas apareció en su cabeza y a lo largo de su cuerpo, su cola paso de ser mullida y con pelo a una más gruesa y escamosa la cual también fue adornada con una hilera de espinas para terminar en una punta de flecha, su boca cambio alargándose un poco y sus dientes se volvieron afilados finalmente sus ojos volvieron a ser los de un reptil, solo mantenía el tamaño de pony ya que ahora volvía a ser un dragón, siguió bombeando con fuerza su miembro era aun de gran tamaño y el climax estaba cerca, de nuevo arremetió con fuerza contra la entrepierna de la reina, sus movimientos eran tremendamente rápidos y febriles, sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la punta de su cola y subir hasta su cabeza indicando un potente final, trato de separarse de ella pero Chrysalis lo abrazó firmemente manteniéndolo junto a ella, un fuerte temblor se apodero de él y no pudo contenerse más cuando ella le susurro al oído, "¡Préñame!" Una furiosa descarga vino enseguida inundando todo el vientre de la reina, sus ojos brillaron en verde de igual forma que los del dragón, "¡Es hora!" pensó ella, se aferró a sus labios besándolo de tal forma que parecía beber algo, por un largo rato se quedaron de esa forma convulsionándose ante la derrama de sus cuerpos y finalmente la reina se desprendió de sus labios, un hilillo brillante pareció terminar de salir de la boca del dragón para entrar en la de Chrysalis, este se dejó caer completamente agotado entre espasmos mientras su tamaño se reducía drásticamente, ahora la transformación había finalizado de nuevo volvía a ser un pequeño dragón, Chrysalis le puso un casco en su cabeza y otro en la espalda acariciándolo muy despacio, después habló suavemente.

\- Descansa un poco pequeño Spike, ya has vuelto a ser normal, ¡ooummh! en verdad superaste, mis expectativas y que deliciosa cena me has brindado.

Spike temblaba sobre ella, el efecto de la magia caótica aun causaba algunos pequeños estragos en él, pero Chrysalis lo cuido hasta que estuvo más calmado.

Era una hora muy oscura dentro del bosque Everfree, faltaría cuestión de un par de horas para amanecer, un par de sombras avanzaban con algo de prisa.

\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡que!  
\- Dijiste que me dirías por que Rarity se comportó de esa forma.  
\- ¡Oh! Cierto veras la magia es solo un medio, una herramienta con la cual puedes hacer muchas cosas incluso cambiar de apariencia, pero a pesar de ello un disfraz mágico solo oculta tu apariencia física, tu esencia sigue ahí latente, sus ojos te ven diferente y te escuchas diferente pero su cuerpo te percibe tal y como eres, por ello se comporto así y quizás ella se haga la misma pregunta en estos momentos, (ya te deseaba desde antes "l'Amant.")  
\- ¡Por favor ya no me llames así! "él" se fue para siempre, por cierto, ¿Qué de aquella casa?  
\- ¡Magia! Ahora la vez y ahora ya no la vez, ¡Caput! ya no existe, emm eso me recuerda toma esto, úsalo unos dias.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- ¡Jabón! jabón mágico, limpiara cualquier resto de magia caótica que aun quede impregnado en ti, tu ama podría percibirlos y no queremos eso ¿Verdad? Además es aroma a fresas.  
\- ¡Es mi hermana!  
\- ¡Lo que sea! ¿entendido?  
\- ¡S-supongo que sí! Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Rarity antes?  
\- Bueno te hubieras llenado de esperanza y pues la esperanza tiene un sabor agradable pero muy fuerte y eso no me hubiera gustado, aunque a veces es muy rica como un dulce después de comer, como un helado.  
\- ¡Vaya! Ustedes los Changelings sí que son exigentes con su comida, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué te escuche en mi cabeza cuando estaba con ella?  
\- Bueno, mientras estabas envuelto en la magia caótica podría comunicarme contigo y aparte la verdad no pude evitar espiarte pequeño, además ¿no querías "perder" tan rápido en ese juego, verdad?  
\- ¡E-eso no era parte del trato!  
\- ¡Cierto pero tampoco dije nada sobre no mirar! Aunque no me quede a verlo todo, con lo observe fue suficiente.

Spike se sonrojo apenado, Chrysalis había visto gran parte su encuentro con Rarity, pero a pesar de ello jamás le señalo nada, aun le quedaba algo por aclarar.

\- ¡Oye! ¿En serio cumplirás tu palabra?  
\- ¡Si tú cumples la tuya! Recuerda nosotros no nos acercaremos a Ponyville ni a tus amigas si no dices nada de donde estamos ahora, ¿De acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo… Emm O-ye Chryssi ¿¡E-en serio podemos tener bebes!?  
\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por los Cielos, claro que no, eres algo joven para tenerlos! Y tampoco pasaría si yo no lo deseo.  
\- ¡Uff! ¿Entonces porque dijiste eso?  
\- ¡MMM! Para desatar tu instinto, igual que cuando te decía que te detuvieras, a veces a los machos les gusta sentir un completo dominio y eso los motiva más, se ponen "salvajes".  
\- ¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía.  
\- Funciona el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, ¡Aaah! bien pequeño ya estamos a las puertas del pueblo hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, fue un placer hacer tratos contigo.  
\- ¡Yo n-no!  
\- ¡Shh! Callado te vez más lindo, "¿Sabes? Los dragones crecen rápido y tú ya has comenzado a crecer", hasta pronto y recuerda si por algún azar del destino nos llegamos a topar de frente con tus amigas, haré como que nunca te eh visto y las atacaré incluyéndote ¿entendido? ¡Muy Bien! *¡Smack!*

Chrysalis le dio un repentino beso en la boca y después se perdió en la oscuridad, Spike se quedó mirándola perderse en la noche, "será mejor tratar de olvidar lo de esta noche." Se llevó la mano al cuello y se sobó le dolía un poco y que le diría a Twilight sobre eso, fue entonces que un aleteo llamo su atención, un Changeling aterrizo a su lado.

\- ¿Spike verdad? tu ama está profundamente dormida, le induje la idea de cómo ella te había lastimado con un libro de acuerdo a las ordenes de mi reina, lo demás será cuestión tuya, fue un placer ser tú estos dias y por cierto báñate antes de entrar, apestas a magia caótica y… a otra cosa, suerte espinoso.

El Changeling alzo el vuelo y se perdió en la noche Spike, bajo la mirada y vio el jabón, después al río debajo de puente.

\- ¡Lucharé por tu amor Rarity, sólo espérame!

Fin.


End file.
